Supernatural
by Commander-Penguin
Summary: When young hunter Angel encounters the Winchesters, her past begins to unravel.
1. Chapter 1

I exhaled deeply, staring into the mirror. This date sucked. Why had I decided to go out in the first place? I shook my head.

I was nineteen years old, able to take care of myself.

I desperately wanted to pull my blonde hair back into a ponytail, but my mother had threatened to kill me if I did.

I finished washing my hands, contemplating whether or not I really wanted to go back out into the restaurant.

I looked up into the mirror again, and stiffened as movement caught my eye. I instinctively reached to my hip, groaning as I realized that I had left my revolver in my bag…in my car…outside.

I slowly turned around, remaining calm. "Who are you?" I ask.

No answer.

I hesitate, wondering how far I could get in a dress and heels. It didn't matte, because right then, the thing charged me.

I dropped to the ground, evading the creature as it flew over me. I rapidly shed my shoes, and ran into the last stall, the only one with a window. I climbed up onto the toilet, and shoved the rectangular hatch open.

It was too late when I realized the demon could open doors. It slammed into the stall and grabbed my ankle as I was halfway out.

I growled, trying to kick free, but it pulled me inside. I hit the tiled floor hard, the wind knocked from my body. I gasped, thinking that I was going to die, for sure this time.

I looked around, looking for an alternative to death. That's when I remembered what my dad and mom had taught me. "Something goes wrong-" I growled.

"Scream."

And with the word, I let out a bloodcurdling wail, and the demon disappeared into black mist.

I knew it wasn't gone for good, so I got to my feet and wriggled out of the window.

It was pitch black outside, and without shoes, I was an easy target. I shook my head. This is _not_ how I imagined this date going.

I jumped as I heard the sound of glass shattering behind me, and the demon crawling from the window.

"I just can't catch a break." I groaned, taking off running into the woods out behind the restaurant. I resisted the urge to cry out as I ran, hearing the snapping of tree branches as it followed me.

I wouldn't call for help.

No way in heck would I.

I tripped over a root, landing hard on my hands and knees. I pushed myself back up, stumbling again.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my arm, pulling me along.

"Come on!" The male voice said. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it where I'd heard it before.

Suddenly, we stopped, he shielded me with his arm, and fired at the demon, which burst into flames.

I stood there, panting, then shoved away from him.

"Dean!" I heard the call, a beam of light coming out of the trees.

"I'm alright." The guy who had saved me answered.

"Woah, wait. Dean. Not Dean Winchester." I asked.

He nodded. "Who are you?"

I smiled. "My name's Angel. I'm a hunter."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked down at me, a disbelieving smirk on his lips.

"If you're a hunter, why were you running for your life?"

I glared up at him. "Maybe this hunter got a little careless. It's not like you've never run for your life before." I retort.

He shrugged. "Lucky we were here, hunting that thing."

I scoffed. "You never woulda caught that thing if I hadn't been running from it!"

Sam stepped in, separating Dean and I.

"Are you sure we haven't met? You seem to want to rip his head off more than other people normally would." Sam motioned to Dean as he spoke.

I shook my head. "No, I've only been told all about you. My parents wanted me to be as great as the Winchesters one day." I smiled like a dork, realizing how cheesy that had just sounded.

"I would assure you that I'm not crazy, but that would be a lie." I said with a smirk.

Sam nodded. "Who are your parents, exactly?"

I frown. "Kendall and Elodie Chaser. Big time hunters, retired now. I do the dirty work in the family now."

Dean looked at Sam, raising his eyebrows in a silent conversation. Dean looked down at me. "You got a place that you stay?"

I nodded. "I actually live with my parents still."

Dean smirked.

"Hey, someone's gotta make an honest living."

They both laughed, which I took as a good sign. I suddenly remembered my car, parked out front, right in view of the window of the booth where my date and I had sat.

"I hate to do this, but I need a favor." I said, feeling awkward. "I can't get my car, and it's got all my supplies in it."

"You can't get to it?" Sam asked.

I shifted my weight, foot to bare foot.

"Well, not exactly…I was kind of on a date, and I can't possibly explain this to him."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Come on, I'm desperate here." I said.

Dean sighed, then held out his hand, into which I dropped my car keys.

"Volkswagen? Don't tell me you drive a-" Dean started, but I cut him off.

"Bright yellow 1950 Volkswagen beetle? Yes, I do."

Dean shook his head, marching off.

It was awkwardly silent for a few moments between Sam and me.

"So…How long have you been hunting?"

I smiled. "Long as I can remember. I remember one of my friends saying that she thought there was a monster in her closet. I told her I'd rip it to shreds then shoot the dead body."

Sam looked down at me, alarm melting into humor. "C'mon. I'll drive you to your house. Dean'll meet us there."

I nodded, following him.

After a few minutes of walking, I decide to break the silence. "You know, my parents always told me how great the Winchesters were, and how much they wanted me to be a hunter like you two. I never expected you two to be so… human."

Sam laughed. "What do you mean 'human'?"

I shrugged. "I just mean that I expected you to be really rude and stuck up, but you aren't."

Sam ducked his head, grinning. "Thanks."

I nodded. "I'm actually really happy you aren't how I imagined. If you were, you'd still be reprimanding me for getting chased and telling me how much better than me you are."

Sam shook his head. "Nah, that's Dean's thing."

I smile as we emerged into a clearing, cut off by a fence. I climbed the fence easily, even in a party dress, dropping down on the other side, smirking at Sam.

"Not bad." He tried to jump the fence as fast as I did, but growling in frustration as his pant leg was caught on one of the links as he descended

I laughed watching him struggle a bit before helping him down. "I thought you climbed lots of fences."

He shrugged. "I don't know what happened."

I grinned, spotting the beautiful, sleek Impala in the street. "She's amazing." I breathed.

Sam hesitated a moment before leading me to the car. "She is."

He opened the door for me. "C'mon. You have to get home. Traumatic night for you."

I smirk, rolling my eyes. "I've had worse."


End file.
